


Be more chill- Heathers AU (kinda)

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Heathers AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Tags will be updated, They've been assined to preform Heathers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was nearing the middle of the school year and each year the school preformed 3 musicals or plays, the first and the last were normally chosen before hand and the second one of the year would be students choice. The scool board normally took votes on the most requested musicals and narrowed them down to one or two options that the drama kids could decide between. The process took about 3 weeks, but finally at the end of week 3, the drama students were given the choice between RENT and Heathers. Heathers won the student's vote by quite the land slide, and at that point the school realized they should have taken more time to think it through to see if Heathers was an appropriate choice for high schoolers. Too late to turn back now.





	Be more chill- Heathers AU (kinda)

It was nearing the middle of the school year and each year the school preformed 3 musicals or plays, the first and the last were normally chosen before hand and the second one of the year would be students choice. The scool board normally took votes on the most requested musicals and narrowed them down to one or two options that the drama kids could decide between. The process took about 3 weeks, but finally at the end of week 3, the drama students were given the choice between RENT and Heathers. Heathers won the student's vote by quite the land slide, and at that point the school realized they should have taken more time to think it through to see if Heathers was an appropriate choice for high schoolers. 

It took two long weeks for all auditions to be turned in and evaluated, then another 4 days after that for the drama teacher and her assistants to get a perfected cast list made and refined with all of the students roles. As soon as the cast list was out and hung up on the wall outside of the drama class, the secretary up in the office was requested to read off the list so there wouldn't be a big crowd by her door in the next hour. ThE secretary did so during 5th hour

"Attention students! I would just like to announce the cast for the upcoming musical." She started, and that certainly got the attention of many kids. She read off the sheet which stated the following: 

Cᴀsᴛ ʟɪsᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴜsɪᴄᴀʟ- Hᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀs:  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Vᴇʀᴏɴɪᴄᴀ sᴀᴡʏᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Jᴇʀᴇᴍʏ Hᴇᴇʀᴇ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Jᴀsᴏɴ Dᴇᴀɴ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Mɪᴄʜᴀᴇʟ Mᴇʟʟ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Hᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ Cʜᴀɴᴅʟᴇʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Cʜʟᴏᴇ Vᴀʟᴇɴᴛɪɴᴇ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Hᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ MᴄNᴀᴍᴀʀᴀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Jᴇɴɴᴀ Rᴏʟᴀɴ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Hᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ Dᴜᴋᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Bʀᴏᴏᴋᴇ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Kᴜʀᴛ Kᴇʟʟʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Rɪᴄʜ Gᴏʀᴀɴsᴋɪ  
Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Rᴀᴍ Sᴡᴇᴇɴʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Jᴀᴋᴇ Dɪʟʟɪɴɢᴇʀ  
And Tʜᴇ ʀᴏʟᴇ ᴏғ Mᴀʀᴛʜᴀ Dᴜɴɴsᴛᴏᴄᴋ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ ʙʏ Cʜʀɪsᴛɪɴᴇ Cᴀɴɪɢᴜʟᴀ

"Congratulations to the students announced, your first rehearsal will be after school tomorrow! Thank you." The intercom made a clicking sound when she'd disconnected it so the students could go back to what they were doing.

Jeremy and Michael were in the same class when the announcement was made and the two looked at eachother with goofy grins. Long story short the two boys couldn't act correctly the rest of class, giggles erupting from Jeremy when Michael would lean over and make shitty pickup lines centered around how much 'he'd kill an entire school for Jeremy' as reference to his character in a joking manner. The two were very close to one another and it didn't bother either of them when they'd made jokes of such context with eachother their roles just made that 100% funner!

Brooke, Chloe, Jenna, Jake and Rich were all in p.e class, the girls, naturally, were just on their phones instead of doing the actual exercise. I mean seriously! Their makeup would smear! The gym teacher had pretty much given up on getting them to participate, they were all just failing the class with a 13%. Jenna was giggling to herself as she 'sneakily' recorded Jake watching Rich in awe. Jake wasn't on crutches anymore but he was still advised to not do anything in gym class for atleast 2 months so he was completely healed and didn't risk harming himself any more than he already was. This obviously didn't make him very happy but he couldn't completely complain. Now he's able to watch and fully appreciate his boyfriend and just how great he looked in his muscle shirts and shorts. The two had been dating for a our 4 months and they'd become very open with their relationship at around month 2. This included mushy lovey dovey flirting and making out in the halls. Everyone found it very ironic that they--of all people-- would be in a relationship. These were the same guys that made fun of others for the exact same thing just 5 months prior. 

Jake ran a hand through his hair ,dreamily staring and all three girls had started snapchating the whole thing, having captions like 'omg he's so gay and in love wtf' and towards the middle of class, Rich decided to cone over and sit with them. Jake grinned and wrapped his arms around Rich's waist when he'd sat down beside him, gently running his hand over some of Rich's scars, kissing his cheek lightly. Rich rolled his eyes playfully and turned his head to face Jake, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Chloe made a 'woop' sound and captioned that one with a '#relationship goals'. This caused brook to give a clearly fake offended scoff. "Awe c'mon Brookie cookie, you know we're undoubtedly the superior relationship goals here." She reassured. Brooke opened her mouth to respond but just as she was about to the announcement started. 

When the announcement was made, it echoed through the gym just a bit which was rather annoying but as soon as the 5 heard their names and roles they v didn't bother to be quiet to hear anything after christen's role. The girls gave eachother mischievous grins and as for rich and Jake, we'll let's just say rich was excited Jake had gotten a part! After the Halloween accident and Jake wasn'tallowed to play sports,he'd taken up some other extracurricular activities. Rich had convinced him to take drama. Rich was peppering small kisses all over Jake's face. The only thing that stopped him was the gym teacher 

" GORANSKI STOP FLIRTING AND GO CHANGE YOU'VE GOT 3 MINUTES." The teacher yelled, causing rich to shoot up and stand, cursing rather loudly as he ran to the boys locker room. "For such a little guy he runs pretty fast when he's scared." Jenna commented with a giggle as she, the other girls, and Jake sat up and waited to be dismissed. 

The rest of the day went by so slowly, it felt like 3 hours had been 10 for them. The following day didnt treat them any better in that sense, but when that final bell rang, dissmissing the students to go home, the eight had never felt more relived. They all had their limits on showing how much they enjoyed drama and the rehearsals for musicals or plays, Rich, Jeremy, and Jake were very quiet on their love for drama class, Michael, Brooke and Jenna were neutral towards it. They weren't ashamed to tell people their in drama class, and they weren't ashamed to be on that stage to sing or act their heart out. Christen and Chloe weren't afraid to show their passions to anyone, they'd break out into songs they're learning or have learned from drama. 

The students entered the classroom, a mix of fear and excitement clear in the room as they chatted while they waited for the drama teacher to arrive. Jenna sat in the front row of seating and decided to take a group selfie with everyone, bringing the phone up and turning it to the side and bit to get everyone in the shot. Just as the picture was taken and Jenna had sent it to her friends and her Instagram story, the drama teacher came in. 

"good afternoon students!" She smiled "I hope you all are ready and know at least a brief background of your characters. " She hummed as she sat down at her piano. "Let's get started shall we?" 


End file.
